Ranger (ranged offence)
Rangers are fighters with both range and melee combat skills. They are the combination of an archer (range offence) and warrior (melee offence). Earnings: Can earn yīa by completing quests. Archer: Archers can earn yīa by hunting creatures for rescources such as meat or pelts. Fresh items sell at standard shop purchasing/buying price, older items sell at standard selling price. Warrior: Warriors can earn yīa by competing in fights. Experience points: Archers and warriors can gain experience points through completing quests or through the amount of damage they have dealt to a target. Primary attributes: Main focus: * Agility (agi) - Archer * Strength (str) - Warrior Secondary focus: * Strength (str) - Archer * Endurance (endu) - Warrior Preferable armour: * Leather - Archer * Mail - Warrior * Plate - Warrior * Mermaid scale - Archer + Warrior * Dragon scale - Archer + Warrior Preferable weapon: * Axe - Warrior * Bow and arrow - Archer * Hammer - Warrior * Sword - Warrior Skills/Abilities: Archer: Level 1: (1 SP per skill) (21) Combat: (12) * Raining Arrows- mana 3, range 0-20 m, roll +2 arrow ''attacks for 2 turns'' * Charged Arrow- mana 6, range 0-20 m, 10% extra damage + slows target down 2 turns (if within 8 metres, 5% damage) * Eagle Eye- mana 9, range self, increases firing range by 10 m for 5 turns * Netted Trap- mana 12, range 0-10 m, traps target(s) in a net stunning them for 2 turns * Arrow Army- mana 15, range 0-30 m, fires mini arrows which can attack target(s) from a further distance dealing 25% damage of the main arrow * Dust Bomb- mana 18, range 0-20 m, blinds all targets within range for 2 turns * Singing Arrows- mana 21, range 0-20 m, fires 3 arrows striking all targets within range + allows all allies to track the target(s) * Barbed Arrow- mana 24, range 0-20 m, inflicts 10% extra damage + target bleeds taking additional 5% damage at the end of each turn for 5 turns * Poisoned Arrow- mana 24, range 0-20 m, inflicts 10% extra damage + target poisoned taking additional 5% damage at the end of each turn for 5 turns * Bull's-Eye- mana 27, range 0-20 m, 50% chance for critical damage + stuns target 1 turn * Exploding Arrow- mana 27, range 0-15 m, deals extra 30% damage on impact + damages all targets within range stunning them for 2 turns * Arrow Storm- mana 30, range 8-50 m, roll +5 ''attacks striking all targets within range'' Passive: (9) * Eye of An Eagle- increases firing range by 10 metres * Weapon Training- 5% extra damage dealt with any archer weapon * Offence Training- 5% general damage * Defence Training- 5% general defence * Accuracy Training- 10% chance of critical hits with any archer weapon * Arrow Training- +1 arrow fired each round * Keen of Sight- normally sight increases by 15 metres * Keen of Hearing- normally hearing increases by 15 metres * Tracker- normally scent increases by 15 metres Warrior: Level 1: (1 SP per skill) (18) Combat: (12) * Triple Slash- mana 3, range 0-4 m, roll +2 attacks + stuns target 1 turn * Charge- mana 6, range 0-12 m, +10% extra damage * Intimidating Roar- mana 6, range 0-20 m, stuns target(s) 1 turn * Fear Breaker- mana 9, range self, remove blinded, deafened and frightened from self * Pull- mana 12, range 0-20 m, pulls an targets towards self * Whirlwind Slash- mana 15, range 0-5 m, +10% extra damage to all targets hit + stuns target(s) 2 turns * Earth Breaker- mana 18, range 1-5 m, +5% damage + stuns target(s) 3 turns * Reflect- mana 21, range self, 25% chance for parry for 5 turns * Critical Strike- mana 21, range 0-4 m, 50% chance for critical damage + stuns target 1 turn * Fighting Frenzy- mana 24, range self, roll +1 attacks for the next 5 turns * Striking Storm- mana 27, range 0-4 m, roll +2 attacks + strike all targets within range * Heart of the Battle- mana 30, range 0-4 m, +5% damage to all targets within range Passive: (6) * Weapon Proficiency- 5% extra damage dealt with any warrior weapon * Dual-Wielding Training- 5% extra damage dealt with dual-weapon * Offence Training- 5% general damage * Defence Training- 5% general defence * Critical Training- 10% chance of critical hits with any warrior weapon * Frenzy Training- roll +1 dice when attacking with any warrior weapon Level 2: (2 SP per skill) (36) Title: Elite Warrior Combat: (24) * Triple Slash*- mana 6, range 0-4 m, roll +2 attacks + stuns target 3 turns * Charge*- mana 12, range 0-20 m, +15% extra damage * Intimidating Roar*- mana 12, range 0-20 m, stuns target(s) 3 turns + frightens lower levels * Fear Breaker*- mana 18, range self, remove blinded, deafened and frightened from self + 1 party member * Pull*- mana 24, range 0-20 m, pulls 2 targets towards self * Whirlwind Slash*- mana 30, range 0-5 m, +15% extra damage to all targets hit + stuns target(s) 5 turns * Earth Breaker*- mana 36, range 1-5 m, +10% damage + stuns target(s) 3 turns * Reflect*- mana 42, range self, 50% chance for parry for 5 turns * Critical Strike*- mana 42, range 0-4 m, 50% chance for critical damage + stuns target 3 turns * Fighting Frenzy*- mana 48, range self, roll +2 attacks for the next 5 turns * Striking Storm*- mana 54, range 0-10 m, roll +2 attacks + strike all targets within range * Heart of the Battle*- mana 60, range 0-10 m, +5% damage to all targets within range Passive: (12) * Weapon Mastery- 10% extra damage dealt with any warrior weapon * Dual-Wielding Mastery- 10% extra damage dealt with dual-weapon * Offence Mastery- 10% general damage * Defence Mastery- 10% general defence * Critical Mastery- 25% chance of critical hits with any warrior weapon * Frenzy Mastery- roll +2 dice when attacking with any warrior weapon Combo skill: * as Category:Occupation Category:2 Branches